


Sick Day

by glassandeyes



Category: DashBored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: Nic can't get out of bed because he has an awful migraine. Alex comes over and helps him.





	Sick Day

Nic groaned and rolled over; he had woken up with a horrible migraine, and he simply could not get out of bed. The slightest movement sent waves of nausea through him, and he wanted nothing to do with any amount of light. The most he had done so far today was tell Alex that he was doing absolutely nothing but staying in bed.

He laid in bed for probably an hour, trying to lull himself back to sleep, but his head was pounding with pain. He eventually heard the door to his apartment unlock, and heard someone walk in.

"Hey, Nic," he heard Alex say. The door shut quietly behind him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Alex approached Nic's bedroom, slipping the door open and closed as quickly as possible. Nic's head was buried under his heavy duvet, anyways. The room was so silent he could hear Alex's footsteps, his breaths. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Hey. Is there anything you want me to get you?" Alex asked him, concerned.

Nic groaned for a second before responding. "Haven't been able to even get up for painkillers. In the bathroom mirror." He mumbled.

"Okay, give me just a minute." Alex got up and left. He grabbed two painkillers and a glass of water for Nic. He shortly re-entered the bedroom.

"Here. Hope it helps." Alex said as he held out the requested items to Nic.

Nic sat up slowly, not daring to move too fast because of overwhelming nausea. He took the water and pills from Alex and quickly downed them. There was just enough light filtering in through the curtains so that he could see Alex's face. He looked, well, concerned.

Nic smiled at him. "Aww, you really do love me. Getting me medicine and everything." He said semi-sarcastically.

Nic laid back down, pulling the covers up tight around him. He laid like that for a minute before piping up, "You know what I think would really help?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"If you cuddled me," Nic told him. Alex laughed lightly.

"Alright, scoot over."

Nic shifted closer to the wall before rolling over. Alex pushed off his shoes before moving under the covers and wrapping his arms around Nic.

"Better?" Alex asked.

"A lot better," Nic replied, smiling.

Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Nic's forehead. Nic nestled closer to Alex, comforted by how warm he was.

It took a while, but eventually, the duo managed to fall asleep.


End file.
